Rebellion
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: Based off a dream I had. AU: Sick of President Luthor's oppressive laws, Zatanna joins the rebellion as "Blackbird". When her partner, Robin, is captured, she tries to save him only for their identifies to be revealed and both of them be made fugitives. Now, the only way to return to their lives is to bring down President Luthor.
1. Prologue: Meeting in the Theatre

**This is based off a dream I had where the Team were in prison and Robin broke out... somehow... So, this is kinda a look into my subconscious. Enter... ****_if you dare!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Rebellion

Prologue:

Meeting in a Theatre

She was so nervous. Her hands were shaking in her gloves as she held the flyer, scrunched up, in her hand. She hated living under President Luthor's suppressive laws but she was scared about this.

"C'mon, Zatanna, you can do this! Don't be a coward," she said.

Zatanna's nose was red from the cold and her breath was visible. Luthor had ordered for the environmental controls to be set to cold at night. A few hundred years ago, humanity were forced to abandon the world above and live in underwater domes. Some people believed humanity was meant to return to the land but no one could find a way to leave the Dome. Zatanna opened her bag and took out her mask. It was just a black strip of fabric with white film over the eyes and she tied it around her head. She took a hair bobble out and tied her hair back before putting a blonde wig over her head to hide her raven-black hair.

Zatanna pulled her duffel coat around her and looked back down at her flyer. If she was correct, the rebellion meeting should be in the old theatre that was closed down when Luthor got elected. She opened the usually locked door and walked inside. Zatanna was welcomed by the white noise of a crowd of people. The lanterns scattered around the place made the red walls seem to catch fire. She took some steps inside and a man wearing a Robin Hood-like costume handed her a lantern of her own.

"Welcome," he said "My pseudonym is Green Arrow and what's yours?"

"I... haven't come up with one yet," Zatanna said before walking into the crowd.

* * *

Overwhelmed by the crowd, Zatanna found herself backstage. She leaned against the wall and shifted her wig back in place. She was catching her breath when she heard a door be unlocked at the end of the hallway. Zatanna hid round the corner and watched as someone walked out of an old dressing room. It was a boy, about her age, wearing a mask that resembled the shape of a bat. Like everyone there, he was dressed up in a way to not be recognized. He wore a red t-shirt with black sleeves, a black silk waistcoat with a yellow interior, black jeans and a black fedora with a red band around it. Around his waist was a yellow utility-belt and he wore black leather fingerless gloves on his hands. Zatanna found herself blushing and looked away. He seemed different to the other rebels.

"Nice hair,"

She jumped and turned to see him standing behind her.

"Same colour as mine," he said and removed his hat to reveal his own mop of raven-black hair.

"Wh-What are you... talking about? I'm blonde," Zatanna stammered.

He cupped the sides of her face and ran his fingers along her hairline to tuck some raven-black strands of hair under the blonde wig. He pulled his hands away and put them in his jeans pockets. He snickered and Zatanna awkwardly laughed.

"I'm Robin and you are?" he asked, offering her his hand.

"I'm Z- I haven't come up with a name yet," she said.

"How 'bout Blackbird, like your hair?" he said.

Zatanna thought about it and took his still outstretched hand.

"A'right, I'm Blackbird," she said and they shook hands.

They smiled at each other and Zatanna found herself blushing again. She nervously shifted her wig as it began to slide out of place again.

"You know, you're not dressed like a rebel. There are costumes in the dressing room and pins to keep your wig still," Robin said "You... want some?"

Zatanna smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

After Robin showed her how to pin her wig down, she went behind a curtain to change. After a few minutes, she took a breath and stepped out. Robin was fiddling with his gloves when he looked up at her. He stared at her for a moment and a red blush crept into his cheeks. Zatanna wore a black penguin jacket, white blouse, yellow waistcoat, black miniskirt, grey tights and black boots. Robin shook his head and smiled at her.

"Nice but it's missing something," he said and opened a trunk of hats.

He turned around to face her again and handed her a top hat. Zatanna took it, looked into the mirror and put the hat on. She smiled. She looked like a member of the rebellion now.

"C'mon, the meeting's about to start," said Robin "May I... accompany you?" and he jokingly offered her his arm.

Zatanna smiled and laughed. They went to the meeting and were partnered off for a mission. In the end, Robin and Blackbird were the most notorious rebels yet and a real pain in President Luthor's side.


	2. Chapter 1: Captured

Rebellion

Chapter 1:

Captured

_...2 years later..._

Robin hurriedly typed at the console as Blackbird watched his back. The alarms were sounding and red lights flashed around them.

"Any minute now, Bird-Brain," Blackbird said.

Robin pulled the flashdrive from the console and they began running down the hallway. He passed his partner a rebreather as guards came running their way and he threw a smoke bomb at them. The gas went off and the guards (wearing rebreathers themselves) couldn't see them in the smoke. With only a few kicks and punches, Blackbird and Robin ran out of the smoke with unconscious guards behind them.

They already had an escape route planned and took it. They smashed threw a window and landed in an alleyway. Robin was to study the flashdrive at home and report at the next meeting. Blackbird watched him disappear the way that he does before disappearing herself.

* * *

Richard John "Dick" Grayson II, age 16, sat at his computer with the harsh light of the screens reflecting off the lenses of his dark glasses. He was a computer genius which was why he got the job of decrypting all stolen data on Luthor's military movements. The artificial rain pelted his window in time with his taps on his keyboard. His computer was the latest holo-computer design because his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, owned the company that manufactured them. It was a silver metal strip with a neon-blue light across it. Turned on, a blue holo-screen would be emitted from the top and a holo-keyboard would be emitted from the front. The flashdrive was plugged in on the edge of the computer itself.

"Dick?! Are you still awake?! It's late! Go to bed! Homework can wait 'til tomorrow!" Bruce called to him.

Dick ignored him and began chewing on the end of his pen as he took notes on the decryption process. He heard the banging of the front door at the same time of a firewall incerting a virus into his computer. Dick tried to counter it with several pieces of antivirus software only for the entire holo-screen to turn red and shut down. His bedroom went dark as the holo-computer shut down and all was silent. Dick took his dark glasses off and heard as Alfred (the butler) began arguing with whoever was at the door. He got up from his desk and left his room.

Dick walked out onto the landing and looked down at the main hall. There was a group of government agents and one looked up at him. The government agents pushed past Alfred, knocking the elderly man to the ground, and they advanced up and left staircase to him. Dick began walking back and one agent began reading from some papers.

"Richard John Grayson, you are hereby charged with treason against President Luthor for participating in a rebellion against the people of the Dome under the guise of Robin," he said.

Dick couldn't believe his ears. How could he have been so stupid? The data they'd collected must have had a tracking subroutine hidden behind that last firewall.

"What are you talking about? Dick's an ordinary kid," Bruce said, stepping up behind him and putting his hand on his adoptive son's shoulder.

"Sir, step aside. Your son's a dangerous terrorist,"

Bruce pushed Dick behind him and stood between his son and the government agents. They began arguing and Dick began backing away from them all.

* * *

Dick pulled a briefcase out from under his bed and opened it with the fingerprint scanner. Inside the case was his utility-belt, he threw it over his shoulder and buckled it so he wore it like a sash. He rushed to his wardrobe and took out a backpack with some emergency supplies inside.

The door was kicked down and Dick took out his escrima sticks. In an instant, the government agents were coming at him but Dick was easily dodging each blow. Unfortunately, one agent had a taser and fired it into his side. Bruce, Selina, Tim, Jason, Helena and Alfred were horrified as Dick was taken into custody.

* * *

Zatanna was walking down the street with a shopping bag of supplies for a school project. She looked at her electro-pad with the scribbled list of items on it. She needed some titanium screws and some subatonic mesh wiring. The big screen on the side of the skyscraper turned on and she looked up at it for the newscast.

**"Last night, Richard Grayson was arrested on suspicion of being the rebel: Robin. The government are yet to get a confession but a tracking virus in data Robin and Blackbird stole proves this," **said Cat Grant.

Zatanna dropped her school supplies as it sunk in. Dick Grayson was in her class and she even considered asking him out until she got the impression he was a playboy. Was he really Robin? Zatanna scooped her supplies off the ground and ran for it.

* * *

Zatanna ran into her family pod-apartment and into her room. She threw her school supplies aside and grabbed her holo-laptop. She pulled a cord and a teepee fell from a rig she had set up. Zatanna crawled into it and opened a jar of glow-globes that floated around the dark space until she pressed the recall button on the remote. She turned on her holo-laptop and the screen and keyboard were emitted. Zatanna had the holo-laptop #342 while Dick had the #367 so her's was less advance. The #342 opened up like an old non-holo-laptop and the holo-keyboard and holo-screen were projected from holo-projectors on the corners of the set. Zatanna opened the search engine and typed since she didn't want to use the voice recognition incase someone heared.

**Richard_Grayson_Robin_Rebellion_Captured**

Dozens of stories came up. Zatanna added some filters to try and get the most relevant pieces of information. She went to the word filter and added key phrases to the search.

** Being held at_Confession_Interrogation**

Zatanna still couldn't find anything important and added a rebellion hacking code to access military files. With a sigh, she was about to type in the code but had to knock away a glow-globe that was floating around her like a fly before continuing.

**5749011-AUFGM-0728463-FGIPXY**

A military arrest record turned up and she accessed it.

** Name: Richard John Grayson II.**

**Age: 16.**

**Crime: Treason.**

**Location: West Military Base, Sub-Level 52, Alpha Wing, Corridor 17-B, Room 110-C.**

Zatanna looked at the mugshot of him. His hair was messy like Robin's and he had the same bone structure and skin tone. Was it possible? It seemed likely. Dick Grayson was raised in a circus so that would account for Robin's unbelievable acrobatic abilities. Zatanna sighed. It was true... Dick Grayson was Robin! And he needed Blackbird's help.

* * *

**What do you think? Love, like, hate? Is it asterous or disastrous? Give me some feedback, will ya? I'm practicing to become an _actual _writer so I need to know what I need to work on. Help me achieve my dream by telling me if something's wrong with my writing. But, be reassuring so only constructive criticism.**

**Please review!**

**-Noto**


	3. Chapter 2: Rescue

Rebellion

Chapter 2:

Rescue

Dick groaned as he came to and lifted his head. The sack over his head was yanked off and he looked at his captors. He pulled at the restraints that tied his wrists to the armrests and tried to pull his ankles from the restraints that tied them to the chair legs. The room was dark with just a lightbulb hanging overhead for light. There were two guards by the door and, surprisingly, a few of the Dome's most evil industrialists. There was "Queen" Bee of Royalty Weapons, who manufactured some of the most deadly weapons to ever exist. Count Vertigo, a crack inventor who used his family fortune to create a headset that could induce vertigo on someone. Finally, Ra's al Ghul, who owned a private army called the Society of Shadows but most people referred to it as the League of Assassins for their rumoured mercenary ways. The door opened and President Luthor walked joined them.

"So, you're Robin... I was expecting more," he said "Are you comfortable?"

Dick struggled and glared at him as Luthor took a drink from a bottle of water.

"Don't bother interrogating me! The rebellion is anonymous! I don't know anyone's real name!" Dick shouted at him.

Luthor just smiled.

"I only asked if you were comfortable," he said with an evil glint in his steely eyes "It seems you aren't going to co-operation... No matter. We have other ways to make you talk, boy! Queen Bee, would you be a darling?"

Queen Bee stepped forward and stood behind the captive boy. She put her hands by the sides of his head and Dick began to breath deeper.

"Queen Bee has the power to control men. She can convince you of anything. She can even make you believe you're in severe pain," said Luthor "Why should we torture you when Queen Bee can force you to tell us all that we want to know?"

Dick felt himself go stiff as Queen Bee sunk her grip into his mind.

"What is Blackbird's real name?" she asked.

Dick gulped as his vision blurred.

"I... don't know... everyone in the rebellion uses aliases for just this kind of situation," he said.

"Do you have any idea of who Blackbird is? What do you know about her true identity?" Queen Bee asked with her fingertips pressed against his temples.

"No... I don't," Dick said with pain in his voice "But- she... wears a-a- wig... her... real- hair colour... is..." he suddenly threw himself forward and toppled the chair, falling out of Queen Bee's grip "none of your business..." and he smirked from the ground.

Luthor irritably sighed before he walked over, took hold of the back of Dick's jacket and pulled him from the floor. He nodded at Queen Bee and she nodded back. She took hold of Dick's shoulders and squeezed his collar bones. Dick winced from the pain and she began manipulating his thoughts. He began panting as pain shot through him. It took a moment but he eventually let out a scream in pain!

"You see, Mr. Grayson, you are _not _ actually in pain. Queen Bee's just making you _ think _ you are. Isn't the power of the mind amazing?" Luthor asked.

The psychogogical pain increased and Dick began feeling like his insides were on fire. He let out another scream and began thrashing around again. His heart began pumping adrenaline to counter the pain but there was (physically speaking) no pain. The adrenaline caused physical pain and he screamed until his throat was sour.

"That's enough, Queen Bee. Let's give him a chance to speak," Luthor ordered.

Dick still refused to say anything about the rebellion and so he was subjected to both physical and mental torture.

* * *

Blackbird did reckon around the military base before trying to find an entrance. She put a Density Disrupter on the wall and was about to turn it on when she realized just how close to the edge of the Dome she was. She looked out the impenetrable glass but saw nothing but still white sands and murky water. Blackbird shook her head and turned back to her task. She turned on the Density Disrupter and the wall's density was shifted to allow her to walk through it. She grabbed the Density Disrupter as she stepped threw and the wall's density returned to normal as it was disconnected from the device.

Blackbird surveyed the hallway and pinched the brim of her top hat between her finger and thumb. She looked both ways before taking off down the corridor. She was on the ground floor and needed to go down to Sub-Level 52. Blackbird came to an express elevator with an "Out of Order" sign on it. She pulled the doors apart and looked down at the seemingly bottomless elevator shaft. She reached into her top hat and took out some super-magnets with handles on them so she could hang on. Blackbird attached them to the side of the elevator shaft and began climbing down.

She pulled herself upwards (as if she was doing a chin up) as to not dangle from the super-magnets, she relied only on her upper body strength for this task. She began to pant from the effort of the climb when the blue glow of the electro-magnets turned on on either side of the shaft and the elevator reactivated. Dang! Why did they have to fix it at that particular moment? Blackbird heared the 'vvvr' as the elevator went upwards in a test and she saw the white box coming up to her. She disengaged the super-magnets and jumped outwards into the shaft. She landed on the top of the elevator, her boots being specifically made to not make a noise. Blackbird looked through the grate at the League of Assassins members testing the elevator.

"Can ya believe Robin could resist Queen Bee's powers?" one assassin asked.

"It doesn't matter. After suffering from Ra's al Ghul's torture, he'll talk. They always talk," replied the other.

Blackbird squeezed the edge of the grate at the mention of Robin being tortured. The elevator came to a stop and began going back down to the floor it was being fixed on. Blackbird watched the sub-level numbers go by and waited to jump off at Sub-Level 52. Although, she was tempted to beat up the assassins beneath her.

* * *

Dick was in a world of hurt. He was leaning forward with blood trickling from a blow to the forehead. His right pinky and ring finger were broken and so was his left middle and index fingers. His ribs were probably broken as it hurt to breathe and he was pretty sure he had internal bleeding. His entire body was riddled with black bruising and he was certain he had muscle bruising but that takes a few days to show up. Dick steadily blinked and spat out blood and a tooth that had been knocked loose and had finally come out.

The door was kicked down and Blackbird entered. She ran to her partner's side and cut off the restraints. Dick fell out of the chair but she caught him in time to steadily help him to the ground. Blackbird knelt with him in her arms and he looked up at her.

"Robin? That you?" she asked.

Dick steadily smiled and nodded. He began to violently cough and Blackbird helped him into a better position. He began to choke and she hit him on the back. Dick coughed up a disturbing amount of sludge-like blood and passed out in Blackbird's arms.

"Oh... Rob..." she said, in pain for him.

She managed to get him onto her back to carry him out but she had no idea how. It was going to take a lot of tricks and illusions to get out with a severely injured bird on her back.


	4. Chapter 3: Discovery

Rebellion

Chapter 3:

Discovery

Blackbird peeked outside of the broom closet they were hiding in. She closed the door again before kneeling beside Dick and looking at his head wound. He cringed as she put her fingers to it and checked how bad it was. Blackbird took a rag, doused it with water and began washing away the blood. Dick needed real medical help and not the little CPR she knew.

"C'mon, Dick, you need to wake-up. You're the strategist in our partnership. I don't know how to escape," Blackbird said.

Dick weakly looked up at her and fell into her arms. His head was on her shoulder and her arms were around him.

"You... need to find... an escape rout..." he said "and... you need... to find out... how many... assassins are... here,"

Blackbird looked down at him. His shaggy hair was in his eyes and he was completely limp. She lay him back against the wall, took her jacket off and put it over him.

"I'm not leaving you alone, Bird-Brain," she said, brushing some hair from his face "You need serious medical help,"

"Neither of us are going to get outta here if you don't," Dick said but she still seemed reluctant "Hey... Blackbird... talk backwards to me..."

Blackbird smiled at him. He still had his sense of humour which was probably a good sign. Still nervous about leaving him in such a bad condition, she decided on what to say.

"Ll'I eb kcab noos. Eb efas," she said, softly.

Dick felt himself blush at the gentleness of her voice and his heart raced. Blackbird could be quite flirtatious when she wanted to be. He tried to hand her back her jacket but she insisted it would keep him warm. In response, Dick took off his own jacket, even though it was covered in blood, and handed it to her. Blackbird respectfully took it and put the jacket on.

"Be... careful..." he murmured.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she said.

After she left, Dick vomited again but it was mostly food this time and not mostly blood. He felt like he was about to die which he probably was. He began to think about his crush, a girl in his class called Zatanna Zatara. She had long raven-black hair, sky-blue eyes and was of Italian descent. His mind wondered to thoughts of Blackbird. She was confident, more than a bit sassy and passionate. Dick's heart was torn between Zatanna and Blackbird. Blackbird was his brave rebel partner, while Zatanna was his out-spoken classmate that succeeded in everything she put her mind to.

Dick's eyes had grown heavy and he fell asleep/lost consciousness. When he reopened his eyes, Blackbird had returned but, with a groggy mind, he nearly mistook her for Zatanna had it not been for the blonde wig... huh... Blackbird actually had black hair like Zatanna and they actually looked similar... weird. She knelt down beside him and put quick-heal bandages around his broken fingers (guaranteed to heal small broken bones within two hours).

"Can you walk?" Blackbird asked.

"It... hurts to... breathe," Dick murmured.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then," she said "Alright, you're going to have to get on my back again,"

Dick groaned as Blackbird took his arms, pulled them over her shoulders and pulled him onto her back. He was incredibly light for his age. Since Dick didn't have the strength to hold on, Blackbird ripped apart her pemguin jacket and used the strips to tie Dick to her back. She gently tied his wrists together so his arms would stay around her and she got up. Dick seemed to be unconscious again and she opened the closet door to see if there was anyone there. There was no one so she quickly ran out before some assassins came round the corner.

* * *

Despite being surprisingly light, Dick was beginning to feel heavy on Blackbird's back. She was beginning to sweat from the effort as she ran down a corridor. She needed to find somewhere to rest for a moment and to finalize an escape plan. Dick was still bleeding from his injuries and he occasionally vomited more blood up. Blackbird heard the sounds of footsteps coming their way. She kicked a door open and ran inside, closing the door behind them. She hid under a desk with Dick still on her back.

The footsteps passed and Blackbird sighed in relief. She untied Dick for a moment and rested him against the wall. She looked around the room they were in and noticed a remote on the desk. There were shelves on either side of the room and a white screen at the end. Curiously, Blackbird pressed some buttons on the antique remote and a sudden 'wrrr' made her jump. A blue light was projected from a square hole in the wall to the white screen and an image appeared.

"What the heck is this? Some kind of ancient holo-technology?" Blackbird wondered, sitting down on the desk.

She jumped again when sound began accompanying the footage.

**"Hello, leader of Survival Dome #229,"** said a man in old fashioned clothing** "If you are watching this, the 500 years are up and it is time for Colony #229 to return to the surface. There is a multi-step plan for this and your Leader's Badge is the key to the first step. You must-"**

The image seemed to burn away, the sound disappeared and there was a 'flip' sound instead of a 'wrrr' sound. Blackbird couldn't believe it. The people of the Dome really _were_ meant to live on the surface. She had to tell- who? Luthor must have known about this and no one would believe her...

Blackbird pulled Dick back onto her back and tied the fabric around them both to keep him on. Dick hadn't regained consciousness and his heart beat was slowing down. He needed help and fast.


	5. Chapter 4: Escape

**Sorry for the mix-up. Here's the real Chapter 4!**

* * *

Rebellion

Chapter 4:

Escape

Blackbird began the long and complicated process of working her way up to the ground floor. She was heading up the spiralling flight of stairs when an alarm went off and red lights began flashing. It seemed they had finally discovered Dick was missing. Blackbird looked at Dick's head that was lolled on her shoulder.

"C'mon, partner, we're almost there," she said and he groaned in response.

The sleeves of the jacket she was wearing had become stiff with Dick's dried blood. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath for a second when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Blackbird groaned and took hold of the railing. She flung herself over the railing and hid underneath the stairs, pressing her feet against the wall and her hands against the frame of the stairs. She squeezed her masked eyes shut as they walked over them.

"Za-ta-nna..." Dick murmured in his bewilderment.

Blackbird looked at him again in surprise. Did he just say her real name? Did he know who she was? Or was he just thinking of his classmate. But, wait, why would he be thinking of Zatanna Zatara? So many questions... Blackbird flipped back onto the stairs as the footsteps were about to come into a position to see them and looked back as she began moving again. As soon as she turned to look forward, she collided with someone.

"Blackbird, we meet again," said Luthor.

Blackbird backed back down the stairs and away from him. She turned to see Queen Bee with Ra's al Ghul's assassins behind her. Behind Luthor were even more assassins so Blackbird was completely surrounded.

"Give up, Bird-Girl, you're not going anywhere," said Queen Bee.

Blackbird looked at both groups as they began closing in on her. Dick coughed up some blood and her hope to save him gained new strength. She ran forward and jumped over the railing. She began plummeting with Dick still tied to her back. Blackbird turned in mid air and took a Zero-G Field Generator out of her top hat (Robin had a utility-belt and she had a hat). She put the Zero-G Field Generator on her belt and a force-field encased both her and Dick. They stopped falling and began floating upwards.

"Archers!" Queen Bee ordered "Fire!"

Blackbird changed the settings on her Zero-G Field Generator and the field expanded. The electro-arrows entered the field but they instantly lost their kinetic energy and floated in mid air. Blackbird manually alerted the field and threw the arrows back at them. She shrunk the field back down and continued upwards to the ground.

* * *

Blackbird took hold of the railing and pulled herself onto the floor before turning off the Zero-G Field Generator. She looked down the stairwell and saw the assassins coming their way. Dick's weight was becoming unbearable to carry and, with tears in her eyes, Blackbird fell to her knees.

"Blackbird... you can do this... please..." Dick murmured "People... need to... know the... truth..."

Blackbird turned to look at the oncoming assassins and took a deep breath. She stood up straight and looked at the first incoming assassin. She undid Dick from her back and rested him against the door before taking a fighting stance. The assassin entered close-combat with Blackbird. Blackbird knocked away the assassin's blows before she took a grappling hook from her hat, attached it to the assassin's belt and knocked him over the railing where he hung. A female assassin surprise attacked Blackbird and delivered a harsh punch to the rib cage. The breath was knocked out of Blackbird's lungs and she was pushed against the edge. Blackbird punched the female assassin across the face and kneed her in the nose. A knife was thrown her way and cut her cheek. Blackbird grabbed the knife thrower by the wrists and flipped them into the door. The door broke down and Blackbird pulled Dick back onto her back.

"Let's get outta here, Bird-Brain," she said to him.

Blackbird ran through the doorway, dodging the security guards, and ran out of the front door. She sprinted across the tarmac and assassins stopped their training exercises to pursue them. A bolo was thrown at Blackbird's feet and she fell to the ground. Dick landed beside her and she began trying to pull the bolo from around her legs. Blackbird's top hat had been knocked off so she tried to armycrawl over to it to get a knife. Luthor stepped onto her wrist before she could grab it and picked up her top hat.

"Well, this is remarkable. A hat designed to generate a dimensional space to hold items and a neural scanner so, whatever the wearer thinks of, will be drawn into the opening," said Luthor, ripping the fabric of the top hat's brim to reveal the blue glow of its circuitry "Only Wayne Industries could design and make something like this. A present from Robin, I assume?"

Blackbird thought about this. It _wasn't_ a gift from Dick, rather an item given to her when she and Robin became partners. Wayne Indestries made it? It was rumoured they were the financial backers of the rebellion. Maybe they were also the suppliers of the rebellion's equipment?

"So... I wonder who's under that mask and wig," said Luthor.

He reached down and took hold of the back of Blackbird's blonde wig, the knot that tied her mask on and the hair bobble that kept her real hair tied up. In one rough pull, all three were undone. Zatanna's black hair flew past her shoulders and her light blue eyes squinted up at Luthor. Luthor took out a holo-phone and scanned her unveiled face. The holo-phone was like the holo-computer #367 with two small pieces of silver metal with a blue glowing strip that separated when activated to have a silver strip on each end with a blue holo-screen. Luthor sent Zatanna's picture through the facial recognition scan and it came back with a name.

"Zatanna Zatara, age 16, you're in the same class as Dick. Did either of you know that?" Luthor asked.

Dick turned his aching head to look at Zatanna to see if this was true... it was! Blackbird really was Zatanna! Zatanna really was Blackbird! That put at ease his nerves about which girl he had a crush on, at least. Dick's already red cheeks turned redder as a blush was added to his rushing blood from pain. He managed to prop himself up on his elbow (despite his broken wrist) and crawled over to Zatanna.

"President Luthor, Grayson will die if we don't get him medical attention. If he dies, we'll never get to find out what he knows," said Queen Bee, catching up to them.

"Let him," said Luthor "We've got Blackbird now... or, shall we call her, Zatanna,"

Dick took a lazar-knife he'd grabbed from the office they had hidden in, turned it on and swiped it against the bolo around Zatanna's legs. She instantly swung her legs up and kicked her top hat out of Luthor's hand. She yanked her wrist from underneath Luthor's foot and caught her hat before it could hit the ground. Zatanna pulled an experamental device from her top hat before putting it back on. She pulled Dick to his feet and put her arm around him. She held out the device which was a stick with a button on top.

"That's mine, how do you have it?" Dick groaned.

"I guess the theory that the voids my hat and your utility-belt lead to are one in the same is true. I was only thinking for something to get us outta here," Zatanna whispered to him "I hope this works!"

Zatanna pressed the button on the metal device and they were encased in a golden light. The light exploded around them and, when it dissipated, Zatanna and Dick were gone.


	6. Chapter 5: Healing

** I'm aiming to keep the chapter name's only one word so sorry for not very good names.**

* * *

Rebellion

Chapter 5:

Healing

Zatanna opened her eyes in a hospital bed and was about to panic when she realized she was in the rebellion's recovery room. She had a bandage tied to get cheek and it stung from a few stitches to close the cut. She got out of bed and discovered her right ankle was wrapped up in bandages. Zatanna took a clipboard from the bedside table and looked at the notes on her condition. Apparently, she'd severely pulled her muscles and had suffered dehydration and exhaustion. She took a support from beside the bed and strapped it to her lower right leg. Zatanna eased onto it as she stood up and carefully began to walk to the door.

She peeked out of the door and into the med-lab. She heard the sound of people whispering and she looked at Green Arrow and Batman as they talked by a coma-pod for the intensely injured. Zatanna crept in and hid to listen in on their conversation.

"-internal bleeding, broken bones, bruised muscles. He's been through hell and back again, Bats. He might not make it," said Green Arrow "What should we do?"

Batman's tensed shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"I'll look into his will and the arrangements incase he doesn't make it," he said.

"Bats... you did a good job raising him. Dick's a valued member of the rebellion and you couldn't exclude him in particular without an explanation," said Green Arrow.

Batman and Green Arrow left the med-lab and Zatanna got up from her hiding spot. She went over to the coma-pod and saw Dick, as pale as a piece of electro-paper. He wore white with his head on an equally white pillow and a blanket tucked up to his chin. Despite being so pale, there were dark rings around his eyes. Dick looked like he was already dead.

"Oh... Dick..." Zatanna whispered, looking at his pale face "I hope I wasn't too late to save you,"

Tears began to form in her eyes and she covered her face with her hands. She fell to her knees when there was a knock from inside the coma-pod. Zatanna looked up and saw Dick's hand pressed against the glass. She looked at him. His eyes were half open and there was a thin smile across his face. Zatanna put her hand against the glass over his and they smiled at each other. Her tears began to spill and she fell to her knees beside the coma-pod.

Dick coughed and lowered his hand as he fell asleep. Zatanna stood up and looked down at his sleeping face. His face twitched and she looked away as her tears ran down her cheeks. She turned from him and began to walk back to the hospital ward as her leg began to hurt again.

* * *

_...A few days later.._

Dick's fingers had completely healed thanks to the quick-heal bandages and his head injury was sealing up nicely. He was sitting up in a machine made to radiate pulses of energy to heal broken bones and strained muscles. He leaned back against the proped up pillow and looked at the electro-pad in his hand. It was little data collected on the theory that humanity were meant to leave the Dome. Reports on the Dome's structural integrity seemed to have been falsified and it seemed it was made to only last a few hundred years.

The door to the med-lab opened and Zatanna walked in. She was battered and bruised but relatively okay. She was definitely in better shape than he was! Zatanna walked over to him and pulled a chair to the bed to sit by him.

"Dick? We need to talk about... everything," she said "We know each other outside of the rebellion. Heck, I used to have a crush on Dick Grayson,"

"That would have been unknowingly awkward," Dick said, chuckling slightly but his ribs hurt.

"Aren't you a playboy?" Zatanna asked.

"Huh? No," he said, looking at her with an eyebrow raised "My adoptive father was until he met my adoptive mother. People always think I'm the same when I'm not interested in dating for the sake of dating. If I fall for a girl, I'll try going out but I won't ask a girl out over something superficial like looks. Her inner beauty has to match her outer beauty,"

Zatanna smiled at him and her heart began to pound.

"I just want you to know... Zatanna Zatara and Blackbird are two sides of the same coin," she said "I'm both at once and I've never faked being shy or something to hide my secret identity,"

"Well, I want you to know that I _do_ fake my Dick Grayson self a bit. I'm more into computers and martial arts than I let on," Dick said "Robin is my true self,"

They smiled at each other and seemed to lean in. Zatanna carefully wrapped her arms around him and they hugged each other in relief of the other's safety. Their cheeks turned to a light red at the embrace.

* * *

** Sorry for not updating sooner.**


	7. Author's Note

**Sorry thought this was a new chapter but it's not. I've got writer's block for ALL my Young Justice stories and starting new ones isn't helping like usual. I've decided to try writing for a brand new fandom! FAIRY TAIL! I love it! You can go check out my new Fairy Tail now, it's called: Arrival of the Water Dragon Slayer.**

**Again, so sorry for all of this and I hope I can get back to my other stories soon.**

**-Noto**


End file.
